The Distance Between
by Blood's Fire
Summary: Inuyasha's burning love for his next door neighbor is not only illegal... But deadly. In this world, Youkai are forbidden and disposed of properly. What will it take for him to survive? AUInukag MirSan
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha, 21, peers stealthily outside his kitchen window. No sign of her. Pity. Here is his curious situation that all of his friends find so funny: The girl next door (16) is his one and only true love. Quite sad, really. (The hanyou hung his furry white head and dropped the lacy curtain at these words.)

Here is an even funnier notion. In present day Japan, Youkai are forbidden. All discovered beasts' are exterminated on the spot. By euthanasia or other humane' means of that sort. Now here is the catch: Kagome (our 16-year-old minor) is the only child of the most famous and well-brought up family in Hokkaido. Curious, how Inuyasha and Kagome both live in a sparkly looking white mansion that happen to be quite close (to each other, of course)

Now, I suppose Inuyasha is quite lucky. He was born into a family of Youkai yet to be discovered by the government, or should I say, (affectionately called, of course, by Japan's residence) Onii-san. Or, if you have any past knowledge of Japanese, it means simply this: Big Brother. I know what you're thinking. Scary government policy, right? Wrong, that is only if you are as unfortunate as Inuyasha to have been born within a youkai family. (A prominent one, at that)

Inuyasha's father, who I can't quite recall the name, owned a very large business. I can't remember exactly what this business did, but I know it was thriving. I bet you are wondering, by now, how such a successful man came to be... if his sheer existence was forbidden? Well, I'll tell you: it's quite simple. Over the years, a secret business run by (you guessed it) youkai, developed a way to make spells and incantations into items. Like a seal, or a scroll. What ever you want to call it is ok with me. I don't care either way. Not like I would ever want one of the dreadful things. But that's not important. Back to our story.

Inuyasha's father married (or mated, as they call it. Quite crude if you ask me.) another female that was also living in secrecy (and poverty, so I'm told). Here is were Inuyasha's brother comes in. I can't help but say that ever since I shook hands with the man, I have been quite fond... but never mind that, it's all past now. Well, his brother, as I was saying, is what a human would call a full youkai'. Which, by then, were heavily feared for their reputation for slaughter. This man's name is Sesshoumaru. Quite handsome, the name. Handsome indeed. Sesshoumaru immediately became his father's associate at the age of four.

Taking up the business was difficult, but the boy made a great effort to please his father. Several years later, tragedy struck, and Sesshoumaru's poor, dear mother died. Well, I like to say she died, but unfortunately she was discovered. She refused to give any information about her son or husband, angering Onii-san quite dreadfully. I came to her funeral, you know. Her husband hadn't a body to bury.

Enough about Sesshoumaru, bless his soul. Now onto the boy of the story, the one I've already told you about.

His mother was beautiful, I remember. Her hair shone a glossy black and her eyes a matching ebony. Soon after his late wife departed, Inuyasha's father followed. Quite a tragedy. The boy had only been 7 and was immediately launched into his brother's care. This is where we pick up our story...

:Thirteen Years Later:

The younger brother roared, pulling on a sock and hopping down the hallway of his immense home. GET BACK HERE, YOU TWIT!Now, now, that's no way to speak to your brother, _Yutaka_. Oh, by the way, do use the name my _mother_ gave me...

Inuyasha growled.

_Tell_ me why I have to go to that house AGAIN! Why can't she hire someone else to do it? He said gruffly, straightening his tie and tightening his watch.

Brother... I know you don't like the woman, but she insisted it be you. Why, I have no idea.I know nothing about the subject!That's why Seiya will be accompanying you. I trust him most of my employees, you know. His older brother gave his silky silvery locks another flick before putting a small ring into his left cartilage. Inuyasha watched as the change began. His pointed ears receded, his maroon stripes shrank and his crescent moon vanished. All that remained was his slit pupils against deep ebony eyes.

But I don't understand why I have to go! Why can't Seiya do it, _Kanmaru_?Look. We've already discussed this matter. _Don't_ make me lose my temper.

Inuyasha huffed and pulled on his matching suit jacket. The watch on his wrist glittered in the morning sunlight.

Sesshoumaru opened the door, and before he closed it said. Dearest brother, do _not_ loose your enchantment seal... It was very precious to father and I will kill you.

Inuyasha scoffed. No point in not being blunt. Putting on his shoes and checking to make sure the seal was in place, he opened the door and stepped out into the chill october air.

He let out a bad tempered sigh and walked. Passing a large yard between the two large homes, he walked merely one hundred yards to his next door neighbor's house. Walking up the steps slowly, he looked around for a sign of his coworker. His black Sedan was parked in their driveway. He was already here. Poor man. He hesitated before pulling the doorbell chain. Gods, I hate doing my brother's dirty work.' A long and cheerful tone rang out and he could sense the woman on the other side waiting until it ended to make a dramatic answer. Inuyasha put on his shades and tried not to look annoyed.

Yutaka! My darling! She cried, wrenching the door open with godly woman-strength. She was in her late fifties and wore a bleach blonde wig the size of her house. Inuyasha shied away from her embrace, nearly swatting at the woman.

Straightening his tie, he cleared his throat. I here to discuss financial business with you, Missus.Yes, yes, right this way.

She led him into a large and richly decorated living room filled with squashy-looking chairs and sofas. Inuyasha exchanged glances with his office-mate. The poor man looked shaken and was clutching his coffee like it was going to save his sanity.

...

END CHAPTER ONE!

hope you liked it


	2. Acquaintances

Well... yes, I am... wait, never mind, I'm now 15 and I live in DC. Thanks so much for your review and I REALLY appreciate it. Let me explain why I chose this style of writing... well... not much to explain. Never mind. I just thought it would be different. I guess no one really considered having a _narrator_ at the beginning of each chapter. And I used twit' and missus' just because it was adding flavor to the character. Inuyasha is quite a gentleman... _only _when he feels like it. ;) hope you like this one just as much as the last!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh... Where was I? Oh, yes. Inuyasha and his companion Seiya are having tea at an overly enthusiastic widow's home. As you might recall, (which I hope you do) Inuyasha was just grumbling over the woman's insistence to pinch his twenty-year old cheek. It comes down to this: Inuyasha, sitting rather stiffly in a squashy chair, finally asks what the woman brought him there for. Of course he asked in a slightly less arrogant manner...

Inuyasha cleared his throat. Missus, why is it that you have brought me here this good-Seiya gave him a look-Oh, you two! She laughed, swatting away the question like it was unimportant. You _know _I can't possibly figure out all this bank stuff by myself!

Inuyasha tried desperately not to roll his eyes. Bank stuff'.

Continuing her mindless babble, she took papers out of a nearby coffee table. Inuyasha tried to look professional when she passed them to him, but he could only make sense of certain statements and bills. (Let's just say that he had a long ways to go to live up to his father.) Seiya did come in handy at this point and Inuyasha nearly blessed the man right then and there.

A long discussion and many crumpets later, Inuyashas and his companion were free to go. The woman shook both of their hands and lingered on Inuyasha's a little too long for comfort.

Yutaka, my dear... She said in a hushed tone after Seiya had left the mansion. There _is_ a reason I brought you here.

Inuyasha tried not to look too frightened.

She let go of his hand and whispered under her breath, There's someone I really want you to meet.

Inuyasha looked down at her with his violet eyes and tried not to look curious. Someone else in the house? That never got past him. Ever.

The witch screeched up the stairway. Come meet our _guest_!

Inuyasha tried to look comfortable and at ease when a girl's face poked around the corner. Glancing either way, she came down the steps at a hurried pace. The hostess cleared her throat. Kagome didn't speak. Inuyasha looked confused. Instead of scolding the girl, the older woman looked up at Inuyasha.

Yutaka, this is my niece. She comes from the main Island, Honshu. Kagome, say hello. Came the sullen answer from the girl. Inuyasha found her quite fascinating.

The older woman nudged Kagome in the side and she winced, before holding out her hand to the man in front of her. She didn't like him, not at all. He had a face of stone and any emotion he did show was a sour scowl. This man was not what she wanted. He was rich and spoiled and she wanted him to go away right now.

Inuyasha took her hand and shook it, wondering why she wouldn't look at him. Of what he had seen of her face earlier, she had to be angelic. Her height was a good head below his, but for a woman, she was tall. Her tangled hair held something that Inuyasha found wild, exotic, exciting. Something about this girl drew him to her and he was determined to find out what.

I work for the business firm owned by the Takahashis. I am the youngest brother of two. If you would like, Kanmaru and I would love to take you to see the business. Pausing for a moment, he tried to find out this girl's weakness. Something that would get her to react. Are you studying law? 

She glared at him and snatched her hand away. He was taken aback by stormy grey eyes. Yes, I'm studying the mistreatment of youkai! She snarled. This man was nothing like her. He didn't understand. Her Aunt hissed at her.

Do not say such things! The wretches get what they deserve! The woman drew her hand back to strike the girl, but Inuyasha found his own hand over her wrist.

I... would not do that if I were you. He suppressed a rumbling growl that tried to break from his chest.

The woman looked surprised and Kagome looked up from where she had been covering her face in defense. He suddenly realized his mistake and let her wrist go.

He kept his face straight, but something in him was tearing at him. The thought of this girl harmed did something to him he did not understand. Rubbing his temples, he finally looked at the elderly woman before him. I'm so sorry, missus, I think I'm coming down with something. May I have your permission to leave?

The Woman composed herself and smiled. Of course, dear!

He nodded and opened the door, leaving the two women to wonder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well... I hope you liked it. It was harder to write than my first chapter, but I think I got the point across pretty well. If you can't see the plot unfolding, then you are stupid. :P

Love y'all! PS:

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!

gomen nasai!


	3. Dwelling on the Past

YAY! I have exactly three hours to finish this chapter and make it lengthy... oh boy. Thanks for your reviews, and now for the heart-pounding comments! w00t! _ahem_

**WhoDidn'tKillBambi**-  
I'm still puzzling over the cryptic meaning of your pen name, but soon the mysteries of life will be revealed, and I can stop wondering who's the brains behind the presidency. ;) love ya, darling.

-  
Signed as anon. hm... hope to see you review later chapters too, hon.

**redink9696**-  
well, I sure hope it's cause it took me a hell of a lot of thought. Humph.

**Sesshie Wooz**!-  
Hey! how's the weather over there, gurl? I know the chapters are short, but I have minimum time per day to get them done, so just be patient when school comes around. :P

-  
YES! I love it when Sesshoumaru acts like a proper older brother should- :sighs: so, yeah, Inuyasha works for Sesshoumaru, but it's more like he's respecting the memory of his dear departed father. :wipes away tear: how touching.

And of course, that's it for all of my loyal fans. It's enough, though, I'm not a big review hog. (except on that one time when I forced people to review at ice pick point.) Hoorah for sharp objects and caffeine highs!

Another thing: The reason why I made the first chapter so boring is because I wanted to weed out the good readers. ;) Having to read brave new world I finally found the meaning of boring yet interesting writing.

BACK TO THE STORY:D

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu

Quite a sad recollection... If I do say so myself. Now that we a bit more about dear Kagome's history concerning Youkai, we can assume why she may distance herself from the creatures. Not that she has seen any other than Yumi. Well, that is, if we ever get to the point when... well, that would be giving away the ending, now wouldn't it? But I suppose I have already given quite a lot away, haven't I?

Now, to discuss Inuyasha's little problem'. As you have probably discovered, Inuyasha has underlying feelings for Kagome that are deeper than he can comprehend. What feelings, I'm not sure, but I will be sure to ask him after our little chat. Oh, I _do_ feel like a nanny for that man.

Sesshoumaru's relationship with his brother is quite complicated. They share the same father, yet were born by different mothers. Inuyasha's tainted blood gave Sesshoumaru a reason to look down on the boy as if he would never amount to his father and doesn't mind telling him often enough. Though there is tension between the siblings, they hold a deep affection for each other that only sharing the same father could administer.

...

Sesshoumaru was braiding his hair quickly and skillfully, pulling at the different strands for different effects. Checking to make sure that his enchantment spell was in place, he grabbed his suit jacket and peered around the corner of his brother's door way to make sure he had actually gotten out of bed. Steam fogged the windows of his room and Sesshoumaru could hear the water running in the shower.

Yutaka! Hurry up! We _will_ be late if you insist on waking so sluggishly! Tucking his cuffs and pinning them, he quickly made a pot of coffee with his free hand. 

He heard the water shut off and the shower door slide open. Sesshoumaru sat comfortably in one of chairs by the marble topped kitchen table. Following his younger brother with his ears, he heard him pull on a pair of boxers, nearly slip on his wet feet and go rummaging through his closet. Patiently, Sesshoumaru waited for the coffee and took a bite of toast that he had prepared himself.

Inuyasha came bursting through his bedroom door, shirt halfway buttoned and tie thrown around his neck. Accompanied by flush cheeks and dripping hair, he _was_ a sight to behold. Not to mention the fact that he sported the most _adorable_ pointed appendages on the top of his head. He sat down in the chair opposite his brother with a clatter and made a grab at one of the pieces of toast that his sibling had so kindly prepared for him. In the middle of his second piece, Sesshoumaru poured two cups of coffee and handed his younger brother one. Inuyasha took it gratefully and drained the mug in three gulps. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, sat back and watching his brother until the latter looked up from his breakfast.

Who is she?

Inuyasha felt himself blush and tried to fight down the hot blood. Sesshoumaru never blushed and Inuyasha could almost feel his mocking smirk.

What do you mean?You don't go into a stupor for just anyone, Yutaka. Sesshoumaru said lazily, lifting his mug for another sip of coffee.

Inuyasha let a menacing growl rumble in his chest. Sesshoumaru just laughed.

Don't even try that with me, Yutaka.

Inuyasha shot his brother a nasty look before grabbing another piece of toast and getting up to button his shirt, munching on the toast the whole time. When his task at hand had been completed, he went back into his room to rummage around for his jacket.

Sesshoumaru brushed the crumbs off the front of his shirt and pulled on his own suit jacket, and pulled a small earring out of it's pocket and inserted it in his left ear, watching grumpily as his silver hair turned a dull black. When Inuyasha returned from his room, his tie was done up and he too was sporting glossy black hair and violet eyes.

Ready, brother? Sesshoumaru said calmly, buttoning his jacket and opening the door. Inuyasha followed him out of the house and let his gaze linger only moments on Kagome's house before he climbed into the convertible that his brother owned and closed the door behind him with a snap.

What he wasn't aware of would have made his day at the office oh so much better. Stormy grey eyes met his as he made his way to the car.

Kagome sighed as the man's car pulled away from the driveway and continued to prepare for school.

**:O:**

It's just like before, Kagome thought, sitting in the corner of her class and trying not to listen to the other's enthusiastic chatting. It had been like this for over a month. Kagome hated being alone, but she was sick of cliques and groups. She hated how people judged you the moment you walked in the door. Just because she was one of the only students that hadn't dyed her hair, she was considered a dork, a dweeb, a bookworm. Kagome sighed and pulled out her reading glasses. Might as well humour them, no?

Just when she had settled down for a nice long read, someone blocked her light. Kagome removed her glasses and blinked up at a brown haired girl who was standing over her.

Hey! I'm Sango. She said with a small but friendly smile. Kagome looked behind the girl and noticed a small group of friends were watching their conversation eagerly.

Looking back up at Sango, she smiled hesitantly in return. Want to come and sit with us? Sango asked cheerfully, gesturing to the small group that Kagome had noticed watching Sango earlier.

Kagome paused before smiling and quickly collecting her things and following her to her friends. Kagome smiled shyly, avoiding most of their gazes and immediately looked to Sango for help. She smiled at the girl's timid behavior. She seemed like a nice girl.

What's you're name, kid? A boy next to Kagome asked gently, smiling at her slight jump of surprise.

She said with a slight blush. His shockingly blue eyes contrasted well with his dark skin and black hair.

He let out a short laugh that sounded suspiciously like a woof'. Hey, girl, we use first names here!

Embarrassed, she laughed nervously with him. Um, sorry. Kagome Higurashi. The boy gave her a toothy grin and offered his hand to her.

Kagome smiled slightly and took his hand. N-nice to meet you, Ken.

He squeezed her hand slightly for reassurance and Kagome got some of her confidence back. Letting go of his hand, she looked curiously at the group. The boy next to Ken had a ponytail at the nape of his neck and his chocolate eyes kept drifting down to the front of Kagome's shirt. For a short moment, she thought that maybe she had spilled something and looked down as well.

Kagome felt a hot blush creep up her neck and she fought the urge to cover her breasts from his searching eyes. She felt a kind hand on her shoulder and she looked up to meet the kind brown eyes of Sango.

Hey, Kag. Ignore him.

Kagome laughed happily for the first time that day and listened intently to the others' conversations. Next to the boy with the ponytail was a young-looking girl with the most adorable ponytail on the side of her head. Kagome smiled when she waved to her.

Hey, I'm Rin!

Kagome smiled and moved on down the row of desks. Next to Rin was a handsome but kinda cold boy with a long braid trailing down his broad back. Kagome leaned over to Sango and asked her his name.

That's Hito and next to him is Yuko, an exchange student from the south.

At that, Kagome was forcibly reminded of Yumi, her agonized and teary expression flitting across her vision for only a moment. Kagome shook her head to rid herself of the heart wrenching memory. Sango looked at her with concern in her friendly eyes. Kagome smiled in reassurance and continued to laugh along with her new friends. Though her face looked happy, Sango was sure something deep inside the girl was hurting her. And hurting her bad. Sango took out a piece of paper and scribbled a note to her new friend.

At that moment, the homeroom teacher walked in and snapped her ruler hard against her desk. Immediately, the chairs and desks straightened themselves in straight and even rows. Putting down her books and folders, she pushed back her chair and sat, facing the class.

Good morning, class 2-B. She said, a faint smile playing on her painted lips. She had a pretty face, but her heart was as cold as ice and Kagome doubted she had body heat either.

Good morning, Sensei-sama. They replied in bored unison.

Today before your classes, we will read a small excerpt from the New Constitution. Open your books to page 453, chapter 9: stanza 6. She said, opening her own copy to the page she stated.

Kagome sighed and withdrew her copy of the dreadful book, staring down at the cover before turning slowly to the page the teacher instructed. The New Constitution was written fifty years ago by a group of men with a vengeance. Rumor goes that the leader of the New Senate once fell in love with a beautiful woman. They said that her beauty was so overwhelming that almost every man was falling over their feet as she walked by. The only man that did not react as the others did was Kojiiro. He was kindhearted, friendly and trustworthy, as the woman soon discovered. But he was a youkai. Quickly, despite his appearance, she fell in love with Kojiiro. Not long after, the New Senate leader, Hariyama, asked for her hand in marriage. Naturally, she declined. Hariyama was so enraged that he constantly came to her work to demand that she reconsider. One time, he walked in on her and her beloved kissing passionately.

Kagome ignored her teacher's words and turned the page, pretending to read.

That's when he went into a rage and shot the youkai on the spot, in the head. As if it weren't enough, being on the head of the New Senate, he had almost all power over the people and laws. Sending out newspaper articles and television programs, he eventually convinced the entire population of Japan that Youkai were dangerous, evil and bloodthirsty. After that, they were hunted, killed and utterly demolished. The few surviving families went into hiding.

That's when The Kitsune created the enchantment seal. A holographic or illusionary image can be attached to a youkai to mask their appearance and even scent. That's when hunting Youkai became something that Big Brother did alone. They used dogs and even occasionally youkai themselves to unwillingly sniff out their own family members only to have them slaughtered before their eyes.

Finally, the homeroom teacher left and the cheery robust man of a math teacher entered. While he was rearranging his desk, Sango threw a folded piece of paper. Kagome exchanged looks with her nervously before unfolding it and reading the message that was scrawled messily onto it.

_Meet me outside after school_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FIN! (this chapter, I mean :O) So? So? how'd you like it:D

please review and tell me?


	4. It's Called History Like it or Not

YAY! I have exactly three hours to finish this chapter and make it lengthy... oh boy. Thanks for your reviews, and now for the heart-pounding comments! w00t! _ahem_

**WhoDidn'tKillBambi**-  
I'm still puzzling over the cryptic meaning of your pen name, but soon the mysteries of life will be revealed, and I can stop wondering who's the brains behind the presidency. ;) love ya, darling.

-  
Signed as anon. hm... hope to see you review later chapters too, hon.

**redink9696**-  
well, I sure hope it's cause it took me a hell of a lot of thought. Humph.

**Sesshie Wooz**!-  
Hey! how's the weather over there, gurl? I know the chapters are short, but I have minimum time per day to get them done, so just be patient when school comes around. :P

-  
YES! I love it when Sesshoumaru acts like a proper older brother should- :sighs: so, yeah, Inuyasha works for Sesshoumaru, but it's more like he's respecting the memory of his dear departed father. :wipes away tear: how touching.

And of course, that's it for all of my loyal fans. It's enough, though, I'm not a big review hog. (except on that one time when I forced people to review at ice pick point.) Hoorah for sharp objects and caffeine highs!

Another thing: The reason why I made the first chapter so boring is because I wanted to weed out the good readers. ;) Having to read brave new world I finally found the meaning of boring yet interesting writing.

BACK TO THE STORY:D

, This is meant to be a rose. If it doesn't show up, I will fix it promptly.

Quite a sad recollection... If I do say so myself. Now that we a bit more about dear Kagome's history concerning Youkai, we can assume why she may distance herself from the creatures. Not that she has seen any other than Yumi. Well, that is, if we ever get to the point when... well, that would be giving away the ending, now wouldn't it? But I suppose I have already given quite a lot away, haven't I?

Now, to discuss Inuyasha's little problem'. As you have probably discovered, Inuyasha has underlying feelings for Kagome that are deeper than he can comprehend. What feelings, I'm not sure, but I will be sure to ask him after our little chat. Oh, I _do_ feel like a nanny for that man.

Sesshoumaru's relationship with his brother is quite complicated. They share the same father, yet were born by different mothers. Inuyasha's tainted blood gave Sesshoumaru a reason to look down on the boy as if he would never amount to his father and doesn't mind telling him often enough. Though there is tension between the siblings, they hold a deep affection for each other that only sharing the same father could administer.

...

Sesshoumaru was braiding his hair quickly and skillfully, pulling at the different strands for different effects. Checking to make sure that his enchantment spell was in place, he grabbed his suit jacket and peered around the corner of his brother's door way to make sure he had actually gotten out of bed. Steam fogged the windows of his room and Sesshoumaru could hear the water running in the shower.

Yutaka! Hurry up! We _will_ be late if you insist on waking so sluggishly! Tucking his cuffs and pinning them, he quickly made a pot of coffee with his free hand. 

He heard the water shut off and the shower door slide open. Sesshoumaru sat comfortably in one of chairs by the marble topped kitchen table. Following his younger brother with his ears, he heard him pull on a pair of boxers, nearly slip on his wet feet and go rummaging through his closet. Patiently, Sesshoumaru waited for the coffee and took a bite of toast that he had prepared himself.

Inuyasha came bursting through his bedroom door, shirt halfway buttoned and tie thrown around his neck. Accompanied by flush cheeks and dripping hair, he _was_ a sight to behold. Not to mention the fact that he sported the most _adorable_ pointed appendages on the top of his head. He sat down in the chair opposite his brother with a clatter and made a grab at one of the pieces of toast that his sibling had so kindly prepared for him. In the middle of his second piece, Sesshoumaru poured two cups of coffee and handed his younger brother one. Inuyasha took it gratefully and drained the mug in three gulps. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, sat back and watching his brother until the latter looked up from his breakfast.

Who is she?

Inuyasha felt himself blush and tried to fight down the hot blood. Sesshoumaru never blushed and Inuyasha could almost feel his mocking smirk.

What do you mean?You don't go into a stupor for just anyone, Yutaka. Sesshoumaru said lazily, lifting his mug for another sip of coffee.

Inuyasha let a menacing growl rumble in his chest. Sesshoumaru just laughed.

Don't even try that with me, Yutaka.

Inuyasha shot his brother a nasty look before grabbing another piece of toast and getting up to button his shirt, munching on the toast the whole time. When his task at hand had been completed, he went back into his room to rummage around for his jacket.

Sesshoumaru brushed the crumbs off the front of his shirt and pulled on his own suit jacket, and pulled a small earring out of it's pocket and inserted it in his left ear, watching grumpily as his silver hair turned a dull black. When Inuyasha returned from his room, his tie was done up and he too was sporting glossy black hair and violet eyes.

Ready, brother? Sesshoumaru said calmly, buttoning his jacket and opening the door. Inuyasha followed him out of the house and let his gaze linger only moments on Kagome's house before he climbed into the convertible that his brother owned and closed the door behind him with a snap.

What he wasn't aware of would have made his day at the office oh so much better. Stormy grey eyes met his as he made his way to the car.

Kagome sighed as the man's car pulled away from the driveway and continued to prepare for school.

**:O:**

It's just like before, Kagome thought, sitting in the corner of her class and trying not to listen to the other's enthusiastic chatting. It had been like this for over a month. Kagome hated being alone, but she was sick of cliques and groups. She hated how people judged you the moment you walked in the door. Just because she was one of the only students that hadn't dyed her hair, she was considered a dork, a dweeb, a bookworm. Kagome sighed and pulled out her reading glasses. Might as well humour them, no?

Just when she had settled down for a nice long read, someone blocked her light. Kagome removed her glasses and blinked up at a brown haired girl who was standing over her.

Hey! I'm Sango. She said with a small but friendly smile. Kagome looked behind the girl and noticed a small group of friends were watching their conversation eagerly.

Looking back up at Sango, she smiled hesitantly in return. Want to come and sit with us? Sango asked cheerfully, gesturing to the small group that Kagome had noticed watching Sango earlier.

Kagome paused before smiling and quickly collecting her things and following her to her friends. Kagome smiled shyly, avoiding most of their gazes and immediately looked to Sango for help. She smiled at the girl's timid behavior. She seemed like a nice girl.

What's you're name, kid? A boy next to Kagome asked gently, smiling at her slight jump of surprise.

She said with a slight blush. His shockingly blue eyes contrasted well with his dark skin and black hair.

He let out a short laugh that sounded suspiciously like a woof'. Hey, girl, we use first names here!

Embarrassed, she laughed nervously with him. Um, sorry. Kagome Higurashi. The boy gave her a toothy grin and offered his hand to her.

Kagome smiled slightly and took his hand. N-nice to meet you, Ken.

He squeezed her hand slightly for reassurance and Kagome got some of her confidence back. Letting go of his hand, she looked curiously at the group. The boy next to Ken had a ponytail at the nape of his neck and his chocolate eyes kept drifting down to the front of Kagome's shirt. For a short moment, she thought that maybe she had spilled something and looked down as well.

Kagome felt a hot blush creep up her neck and she fought the urge to cover her breasts from his searching eyes. She felt a kind hand on her shoulder and she looked up to meet the kind brown eyes of Sango.

Hey, Kag. Ignore him.

Kagome laughed happily for the first time that day and listened intently to the others' conversations. Next to the boy with the ponytail was a young-looking girl with the most adorable ponytail on the side of her head. Kagome smiled when she waved to her.

Hey, I'm Rin!

Kagome smiled and moved on down the row of desks. Next to Rin was a handsome but kinda cold boy with a long braid trailing down his broad back. Kagome leaned over to Sango and asked her his name.

That's Hito and next to him is Yuko, an exchange student from the south.

At that, Kagome was forcibly reminded of Yumi, her agonized and teary expression flitting across her vision for only a moment. Kagome shook her head to rid herself of the heart wrenching memory. Sango looked at her with concern in her friendly eyes. Kagome smiled in reassurance and continued to laugh along with her new friends. Though her face looked happy, Sango was sure something deep inside the girl was hurting her. And hurting her bad. Sango took out a piece of paper and scribbled a note to her new friend.

At that moment, the homeroom teacher walked in and snapped her ruler hard against her desk. Immediately, the chairs and desks straightened themselves in straight and even rows. Putting down her books and folders, she pushed back her chair and sat, facing the class.

Good morning, class 2-B. She said, a faint smile playing on her painted lips. She had a pretty face, but her heart was as cold as ice and Kagome doubted she had body heat either.

Good morning, Sensei-sama. They replied in bored unison.

Today before your classes, we will read a small excerpt from the New Constitution. Open your books to page 453, chapter 9: stanza 6. She said, opening her own copy to the page she stated.

Kagome sighed and withdrew her copy of the dreadful book, staring down at the cover before turning slowly to the page the teacher instructed. The New Constitution was written fifty years ago by a group of men with a vengeance. Rumor goes that the leader of the New Senate once fell in love with a beautiful woman. They said that her beauty was so overwhelming that almost every man was falling over their feet as she walked by. The only man that did not react as the others did was Kojiiro. He was kindhearted, friendly and trustworthy, as the woman soon discovered. But he was a youkai. Quickly, despite his appearance, she fell in love with Kojiiro. Not long after, the New Senate leader, Hariyama, asked for her hand in marriage. Naturally, she declined. Hariyama was so enraged that he constantly came to her work to demand that she reconsider. One time, he walked in on her and her beloved kissing passionately.

Kagome ignored her teacher's words and turned the page, pretending to read.

That's when he went into a rage and shot the youkai on the spot, in the head. As if it weren't enough, being on the head of the New Senate, he had almost all power over the people and laws. Sending out newspaper articles and television programs, he eventually convinced the entire population of Japan that Youkai were dangerous, evil and bloodthirsty. After that, they were hunted, killed and utterly demolished. The few surviving families went into hiding.

That's when The Kitsune created the enchantment seal. A holographic or illusionary image can be attached to a youkai to mask their appearance and even scent. That's when hunting Youkai became something that Big Brother did alone. They used dogs and even occasionally youkai themselves to unwillingly sniff out their own family members only to have them slaughtered before their eyes.

Finally, the homeroom teacher left and the cheery robust man of a math teacher entered. While he was rearranging his desk, Sango threw a folded piece of paper. Kagome exchanged looks with her nervously before unfolding it and reading the message that was scrawled messily onto it.

_Meet me outside after school_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FIN! (this chapter, I mean :O) So? So? how'd you like it:D

please review and tell me?


	5. A Little Too Close

It's like I totally have to squeeze the reviews out of you! Come on, it can't be that bad, just click on the little button and hit five simple keys: u suk It only takes that much, dearies. You see, I don't particularly care whether or not these things are _friendly_ just as long as they _are_. Get my gist? Really? You don't? Well, think over the sentence again and may you be terrified my horrible sense of humor. (which includes a rather crude drawing of Kikyou with a chopstick through her head.) -:O looks something like that.

Now that I am done terrifying you, I cannot make anymore replies to reviews because I haven't got any. ;.; the public hates me. Thank you for listening to my borishly obnoxious blubbering, and I will now continue on with the show. JA NE.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA( I'm experimenting with different borders. How cute :3)

Oh, hello. It's so nice to see another familiar face. Here again for our little love story? How charming, I knew I wouldn't be disappointed. The history of the Youkai in Modern day Japan is a dark one. After laws and bills were passed against their existence, they sought shelter underground. For years, they never saw the light of day and communicated only with the Kitsune. Kitsune are fox youkai and use illusion and magic to conceal their true identities. These Kitsune were the only ones capable of venturing outdoors for food and water. Here, in these stinking, dark corridors no more than two dozen Youkai lurked, hiding in fear because it's people had turned against them. Inuyasha's father was one of these survivors.

Here, in the reeking tunnels, youkai mated for one sole purpose: life. The first babe born in the catacombs was a kitsune. Small, frail, malnourished and quivering, the boy was cared for by an entire alliance of youkai. Only did they know that those slim numbers would grow and flourish. In the end, they were not an alliance, but an army. After Inuyasha's father had mated with every female, he chose one of the babes to bear his namesake and his mark. Hence the blue crescent moon that graces Sesshoumaru's face.

After he and his son became united by blood, the Great Inuyoukai took his son to the Kitsune. They were developing something that would be a breakthrough for all of the youkai there. A wearable enchantment. A magical seal that held the illusionary powers of the Kitsune. Only a year after he had been born, Sesshoumaru saw the sun for the first time in his life.

...

Sesshoumaru shuffled papers calmly, though anger was coursing through his veins. Where was that statement? The important one that Hikaru-san was supposed to collect this afternoon. Usually his desk wasn't this messy but something was nagging him at the back of his mind. It was something _important_ something he'd missed. He continued to rummage through his drawers and folders, not liking the feeling that he had forgotten something. Not at all.

He rubbed the back of his neck and scowled down at the mess before him. What had he possibly forgotten? He shrugged off the sensation and continued to look for his important papers.

Meanwhile, in his office, Inuyasha sat idly, balancing a pen on his upper lip. Underneath his concealment, one of his furry ears twitched. He blinked and fought the instinct to hide. Something was coming. He tried to act normal, as he pushed away from his desk and strolled out of his office. He did not look both ways down the corridor, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Down the hallway, he pushed open his brother's office door.

Kanmaru. It _is_ about lunch time is it not? He asked smoothly. He was sure Sesshoumaru could smell his anxiousness. Inuyasha could sense his brother's discomfort. Sesshoumaru checked his watch, and sighed, getting up from his desk and walking to where his brother stood.

What is it? He asked in an undertone that he was sure only his brother would hear.

They're here.

**:O:**

At lunch, Kagome sat with Sango as they muttered over their meal.

Yeah, so all of my ancestors decades ago were youkai exterminators! Sango said excitedly. The bite of food that Kagome had just put in her mouth blocked the surprised Oh!' that came up her throat. Sango looked at her.

You okay, Kags? Choke on something?

Kagome shook her head no', chewed and swallowed. I just didn't think... you know... It's such cold-blooded work! Kagome fought out, trying not to offend her new and only friend.

Sango blinked, then laughed. No, Kagome, we weren't anywhere near the ones today! We exterminated youkai that only harmed humans. Usually, we left the others alone.

Kagome felt stupid for blurting out how she felt about Onii-san. She said, poking her rice with her chopsticks.

Sango smiled and took another bite of sushi before speaking. I know what you mean, at this, she lowered her voice. I think it's wrong. And so does everyone in our group of friends. Two of them are- She cut herself off and pretended like she had to sneeze. Kagome got the gist right away.

You mean-Yup. Just don't tell _anyone_. I feel bad enough telling you. She said, wiping her mouth. Kagome was about to tell her about Yumi, when the same boy from that morning who had been ogling her chest walked up to their table.

How are you doing today, ever more lovely Sango? He said in a slightly sarcastic tone. Sango glared up from her pocky.

Oh, _do _be quiet, Miroku. You're making a fool of yourself. She said simply, munching on her chocolate-dipped biscuits. Kagome sniggered into her fried pork sandwich.

**:O:**

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru made their way calmly out of the office. Sesshoumaru waved to the secretary, who blushed furiously and pretended she was busy, and the two entered the elevator. When the door had closed, they turned to face each other, almost identical looks of triumph on their faces. But halfway down to the lobby, they heard a loud scream and the deafening sound of gunshots. Stepping out of the small contraption, they muttered to each other, questioning the queer sounds coming from floor 9.

Quickly, but trying not to look suspicious, they made their way to the car and hopped inside. Sesshoumaru shoved the key in the ignition and revved the engine loudly, before speeding off towards home.  
Back in the building, men hovered around a fallen youkai. Smiling to each other and laughing jokingly, they thanked the office employees for their time and assured that the mess would be cleaned up before 3 pm. With that, they left the body, still congratulating each other on the excellent kill.

The secretary was trembling so hard she thought she was going to fall right out of her chair and she was surprised that she didn't. The body on the floor belonged to her cubicle neighbor Yumiko. Before she could get herself together and tell herself that Onii-san knew what he was doing, fat hot tears rolled down her blush cheeks. They had been friends through high school and college.

**:O:**

Inuyasha was pacing his living room floor and Sesshoumaru was situated comfortably on the couch. How could they infiltrate our systems! It's nearly impossible to sense a youkai aura in a building like ours! He ran his fingers through his ebony hair. It was too risky to drop the disguise incase they were being watched. The only other youkai on our floor was... was Yumiko. He dropped the hand that had been combing through his hair and flopped onto the opposite chair of where Sesshoumaru was sitting.

I'm just as confused as you are, Yutaka... It seems that they have improved their homing devices. It will be harder for us to pass off as humans from now on... He sighed and put his face in his hands. Yumiko was one of the last female inuyoukai in our area.You were going to mate her, weren't you? Inuyasha said quietly, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his fingertips together.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment. Yes, I was.

Inuyasha couldn't help the blush that tinged his ears. He had never mated any one before. Kanmaru... What would father say if I took a human as a mate? His blush deepened. For most youkai, it was a horror to ever dream of mixing youkai and human blood. But then again, Inuyasha himself was a mix of youkai and human blood.

This was a sensitive subject for his brother and he could almost feel the tension in the air. He would smile. Sesshoumaru said. Not looking at his younger sibling, he got up and went to make another strong brew of coffee.

Inuyasha sat for a long moment, thinking about what his brother had said. Was it true? Would his father stay tightlipped, but smile? Inuyasha shook his head and tried to rid himself of the headache that was creeping up on him like a predator in the dark. He tried not to think about the mysterious girl Kagome. How her eyes shone with some dark secret. How her hair, tangled, still managed to look shiny and smooth. He closed his eyes and tried to picture her again, standing there. She had been wearing a large t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, but under all those clothes Inuyasha could tell she was curvy and sweet.

He opened his eyes again and got up and looked out the kitchen window next to where Sesshoumaru was making coffee with a vengeance. Leaning against the window frame, he peered stealthily into what looked like her living room. Sesshoumaru looked over at him with a slightly amused expression on his face.

Who is she? Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts by his brother who was staring at him with some kind of mischief glinting in his eyes.

I said, who is she?'. Sesshoumaru said, a smirk gracing his lips. Inuyasha glared at his haughty older brother and looked back out the window before replying

Kagome Higurashi. Niece of the witch who lives next door.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and gave his brother a knowing look. She's a ningen? Is she pretty?

Inuyasha paused before answering. Yes, she was beautiful. But there was something else that drew him to her more than any girl he had ever met. And that was saying something, being a son of the great Takahashi. Yeah, I guess she's pretty... But that's not really why I like her.

Sesshoumaru raised one of his perfect eyebrows. Oh? Do enlighten me.

Inuyasha sighed and pulled away from the window. There's something in her eyes. Something painful. Something that gives her fire. He shook his head. I dunno. There's something different about her.

Sesshoumaru took the coffee out of the machine and poured two steaming mugs. Take this. You'll need it. He said, a slight smile playing on the corners of his mouth. Inuyasha gave a kind of confused grin in return and accepted the coffee gratefully.

**:O:**

Kagome waited patiently for the bell to ring so that she and Sango could walk home together. Surprisingly enough, Sango lived only a couple blocks away from where her aunt's house was. Thinking her situation over, Kagome agreed to let Sango come and meet her- Kagome shuddered at the thought- aunt. Kagome assured Sango that there was nothing special about living in a house the size of the one she was staying in, but Sango stayed vigilant and insisted she come and see the inside. Kagome soon learned to like the other members of Sango and Miroku's group, especially Rin. If she hadn't been busy, Kagome would have gladly invited her over as well.

Checking her watch, she was painfully reminded of how she used to walk home with Yumi every day. It was 3:45. She should be out by now. Leaning against the side of the school, she closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh that seemed to release a pound of tension with it.

Sango cried, grabbing her friend's attention. Hey! Over here!

They greeted each other with smiles and headed down toward Kagome's neighborhood. Sango talked of her family, her past and her friends. She told Kagome that she too despised the Big Brother and the thought of slaughtering hundreds of innocent children and mothers and families... it was just sick. Kagome hurriedly agreed.

I haven't really told anyone, but in fifth grade my best friend was killed in her home just because she was different... she was just like me. I've never met anyone else in my life that understood me like she did. Kagome absently took the tiny angel between her thumb and finger. It kind of comforted her. Almost how comforted she felt when Yumi talked to her.

Oh... Kagome-chan... That's so terrible! Sango said, looking at her poor friend's face. She really was a sweet girl.

I know. After that... After what I witnessed... I promised myself that my life would be dedicated to the downfall of the New Senate.Shh! Kagome-chan! Not so loud! Sango hissed, darting glances at the surrounding houses. You never know who's listening!

Kagome let her hand fall to her side, and she sighed. I just hate how big brother murders them. They claim they are evil and a threat to the people, but Yumi was the sweetest girl I ever met. Sango? She said, looking up at the blue sky scattered with puffy white cotton clouds.

Thanks. When you came to me today and asked me to join your group, it meant more to me than you can imagine. Kagome said happily, grinning at her new best friend.

No prob, Kag-chan! Did I ever tell you that _you_ are the sweetest girl _I've_ ever met? Sango said, pushing at her friend's shoulder. If only she knew that this was the start of an unbreakable friendship.

**:O:**

Inside his home, napping on the couch, Inuyasha's nose twitched. One of his violet eyes opened and he took a longer whiff. He recognized that scent. Bounding to the door, he peered through the peep hole. There she was. The sun glinted off her silky-looking hair (that was combed, he noticed) and the wind made her skirt whip around playfully. The girl she was walking with pointed to him, no, she pointed to his house and made a comment about it being the Takahashi's home. Kagome looked over as well and Inuyasha almost swooned.

The sun was dancing across her rosy cheeks, the light shining into her fiery grey eyes, he could almost _see_ her soul. It took all of his self-control not to throw the door open and greet her. That's when Kagome turned back to the girl next to her and muttered something even Inuyasha couldn't hear. As they passed his house, he moved to the window and pushed aside the curtain to look at her.

One word growled past his parted lips. 

**:O:**

Sango gave her friend a concerned look. Really? You think the Takahashi brothers work for the government? I doubt it.I don't know, Sango, it's just- Kagome broke off and turned to look at the window to the left of the door. The curtain fell back into place behind the glass and Kagome had nasty feeling that they were being watched, so she lowered her voice. -it's just I keep seeing him. He looks so... I dunno... cold.

Sango looked to where Kagome had been looking earlier and could swear she made out the silhouette of a man hovering in the window.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Well, that's the last until I get back. i hope you like it, and don't forget to review! I love you guys! **_To Bambi_**: I'll email you my sn in a minute, just let me write a bit more about this morning -

OKAY! this morning, i was so friggin cramped up (you know what I mean, ladies) that i got dizzy and almost fell over in the shower! can you beleive it? I NEVER get sick, and yet I found myself having an awful meeting with a porcelain bowl. :shudders:


End file.
